Today's technique of building signal connection systems relies heavily upon methods and materials invented over forty years ago. Alignment pins, collars and pre-formed structures used in manufacturing define the tolerance of such connection systems.
For electrical signals, alignment of components comprising the signal path is required to achieve reliable conductivity. FIG. 1 illustrates a prior art system containing IC packages, through-hole connectors and printed circuit boards (PCBs) wherein the alignment of the components is fixed at manufacturing time.
For optical signals, alignment of the optical signal conductors (typically fiber optic strands) is also critical to proper signal levels being launched into the signal carrying fiber. Additionally, with multiple wavelength transmitters and receivers being used in single fibers, separate light sources must be carefully arranged and aligned within the transmitter/receiver assemblies. FIG. 2 illustrates a prior-art optical transceiver module wherein alignment is fixed once the module is assembled. In other optical modules micron level alignment of lasers and optical receivers is required during the manufacturing process. With such precision requirements, the cost of the equipment needed for manufacturing is high. On top of this, initial placement of components may shift over time (due to temperature, humidity, etc . . . ) thereby reducing the signal quality and strength.
With faster transistor switching speeds and with new, less disruptive signal path technologies, it is possible to transmit very high frequency signals over electrical signal paths. At higher frequencies, signal path stubs and varying impedances degrade the quality of the signal. The harmful effect of the stubs and variable impedance becomes more pronounced as the frequency increases.
FIG. 3 illustrates a prior art right angle connector wherein the alignment of the connector to the PCB is fixed at time of manufacture. In addition, the spatial relationship between the connector conductors is also fixed.